Plants vs. Zombies Infinite: The Parallel Universe
Plants vs. Zombies Infinite: The Parallel Universe ''is a tower defense developed by Reapeageddon's Armageddon Games. A sequel called ''Plants vs Zombies Unlimited: The Time Space Continuem. NOTE: This game is still in BETA! Don't delete it yet! ]] Description The zombies are coming... back!.... AGAIN in this awesome sequel of Plants vs Zombies 2: It's About Time! Game Features: AWESOME NEW PLANTS AND ZOMBIES!! Meet the Dog Weed, Sucker Plant and Whipslip! These plants can help you through dimensions and other stuff! However, these new guys will go in your way so watch out! We've got new types of Balloon Zombies, Ducky Tubes and a Zombifier and etc! They're everywhere! Try to outsmart them so you can go sucess! NEW WAYS TO PROTECT YOUR BRAIN AGAIN! Well you can't use Plant Food on mushrooms since they're not plants.. they're fungi. WE HAVE ONE NEW SOLUTION! Fungi Snack! This thing can be used as Plant Food for mushrooms! Also new Power Ups! Meet the new Power Ups: Wind Repel and Quicksand! WATCH OUT! ZOMBIE MEME UNLOCKABE AREA! We are really reall serious.... for $5.99! For Real! NEW AREAS! NEW LEVELS! New levels of unlimited fun and new worlds of excitement! Battle zombies in the sky, food platforms, future and BC together? Also an all new Challenge Zone! Play in Bonfire Mornings, Unli Air Flight and more! FUN NEVER DIES!! Collect Dimenion Particles to unlock new plants and extra power ups! Earn World Orbs to get to new dimensions and also unlock keys to unlock gates of new brainbusting! The fun never dies! Just play anytime you want! Story The game starts on the Normal World, once you finish it, you collect a brochure and a taco. Crazy Dave and Penny introduces you to them and gets your brochure and your taco. He notices that the brochure sends you to Taco Dimension whic is actually a scam from the zombies. Crazy Dave upgraded Pnny so she can go to parallel worlds. Once you ride Penny, you meet Jay and SIlent Bob in the trunk and Jay tells you NOT to tell them someone is there. Once you arrived at Camp Neighborhood, Crazy Dave meets Jay and Silent Bob. The adventure begins here. Once you finish this world, you go to the Sky Lands. You will encounter your first boss: The Skybot Dragon. You defeated it and you and friends go to the third parallel world: BCed Future. A place where you defend from the right side of the area. Once you beat the world, you and friends encounteres The Food Land. After defeating the days you encounter the Sweetsquito. You used yur plants to defeat the boss and travel to the next world: Sunset Beach Areas Normal World - Tutorial on how to play PvZ! Lasts for 5 Days. Parallel World 1: Camp Neighborhood - Your first parallel world. Lasts for 10 Days and has lots of water. Parallel World 2: The Sky Land - Your second parallel world. Lasts for 11 Days with Day 11 as a boss batte for the Skybot Dragon. Parallel World 3: BCed Future - Your third Parallel World. Lasts for 10 days and you have to defend from the RIGHT side of the house . Parallel World 4: Dreamy Nights - your fourth Parallel World. Lasts for 11 days as Day 11 as a boss battle for the Nightmare Kobra. Parallel World 5: The Food Planet - your fifth parallel world. Lasts for 11 days as Day 11 as a boss battle for the Sweetsquito. Upcoming Parallel World 6: Sunset Beach - your sixth parallel world. Lasts for 10 days. Because it's set in the sunset, sun spawning rate is less common and you can both use normal plants and mushrooms Parallel World 7: Zombie Factory - your seventh world. Lasts for 10 days. In this world, zombies will endlessly spawn from machines. So, you have to destroy them fast! Parallel World 8: End of the World - your almost final world lasts for 11 Days. Day 10 for Ultimate Battle and Day 11 for the final boss part 1: The Titan Distorion (Phase 1) Parallel World 9: Illusion Castle - Titan Distorion's exsplosion transports you into a hallucination zone. Sometimes, zombies appear in different designs Ex: Zombies in PvZ Adventures spawn. Zombies also sometimes acts as different zombies like a Zombies actually doing what the Zomboni does. Parallel World Final: Vortex Corruption - Because you changed history in The Parallel Universe, you started corrupting it. Titan Distorion was actually controlled by Dr.Zomboss and Titan Distorion upgrades into Neo Zombot X.This world have 15 Days. Days 1-4 and 6-14 as normal levels and Day 5 and Day 15 for the bosses (Day 5 = Titan Distorion and Day 15 = Neo Zombot X) Changes * The Suruban Almanac Entry is now renamed as Almanac Anylizer that now has Scientific names like Fruit Puticios helopicios. * Fungi Snack were added. They are the mushroom's equivalent of Plant Food Plants Returning plants Peashooter Potato Mine Threepeater Cabbage-pult Winter Melon Torchwood Lightning Reed Sunflower Bloomerang Kernel-pult Aspearagus Melon-pult Imitater Cattail Cherry Bomb Beet Bonk Choy Spikeweed Acespearagus Tall-nut Sea-shroom Wall-nut Snapdragon Spikerock Split Pea Jalapeno Lily Pad Scaredy-shroom Coffee Bean Fume-shroom Hypno-shroom Ice-shroom Magnet-shroom Spikerock Twin Sunflower Sweet Pea Beeshooter Garlic New plants Spiked Star Vine Lettuce Wizard Fall Leaves Pistashioot Apple Category:Games Category:PvZI:TPU Category:Game versions Category:Plants vs. Zombies Infinite: The Parallel Universe